Morgan Antarctica
Morgan Antarctica is a top agent in the EPF and SFCP and is known for surviving and completing several missions and tasks to defeat and gather information on plans by the RPF. He was at Tallest Mountain and managed to survive the avalanche during the Penguin Wars. He is also very popular among agents and has his own Penguinstagram account. He secretly helps C.U.B.E. and once infiltrated Herbert's base during the Battle of 2023. His colour is Pistachio. Childhood Morgan was born on April 8th 1979 in New Penguin City. As a child, Morgan was bullied, but always got revenge on them. Even when they found he'd had vengeance and they chased after him, he always managed to outrun them and only a few times he got caught. He was a good student, and he never got detention. He was never late while coming to school and was never humiliated. He was made a mini-celebrity when he drew comics for the school newspaper which earned him a bit of popularity and a better reputation. He was always into superhero comic books and movies and his favourite TV show as a child was "The Lab with Dr Snowball". He was always into experimenting and soon was into science. His favourite topic was always chemistry. Most of his good fighting skills came from his martial arts classes he took every Friday starting when he was 9 and was soon fighting back against bullies and soon started getting bullied less and less. He was told by his father the secret of how the PSA existed when he was searching through his desk drawer. Teenage Life As a teenager, he was more determined to stop bullies that bullied others and try to justify the rules. After a school dance that he went to he found a girlfriend named Lily Jane. On holidays, He enjoyed taking trips to Beach Island where he learnt how to surf and sometimes brought Lily along with him. He liked studying physics, continued to study chemistry and one day, got very interested in history and was very good at it. In history, he especially liked learning about San Arbados City and the Antarctican Wars. He once got into trouble with a bully and was caught trying to fight him instead of letting the bully hurt an eight-grade student and was put into detention for the first time. He found out about the PSA during 1995 one night when he saw his father reviewing PSA plans and when he tried to hide it, was still convinced about what he saw. His father then decided to tell him the truth about the PSA and Morgan revealed this to nobody except Lily Jane once she became suspicious of what he was hiding. He dated Lily for more than a year and soon, even dated after they finished high school. He didn't go to University since he trained to become a PSA agent and fought in the Elite Army Attack during 1999. Later Life He proposed to Lily in early 2000 and later they moved to Club Penguin and on November 1st, the twins Jimmy and Kaitlin were born in Club Penguin. Since he was no longer an agent, he decided to work as a chef in the Pizza Parlour and after many months which turned into years of working there, he became an unusually talented pizza chef. During early 2006, Morgan accidentally found that there was a PSA base when he saw an agent disappear through a changing room and not come back and was happy to resume his previous job after taking the test. He worked there for several happy years until the Popcorn Bomb blew up the base and Morgan joined the EPF around 2009. He discovered that Agent 713 was a relative of his when he told him the members of Morgan's family tree and was soon discovered to be his cousin. Morgan fought alongside him on many missions, however, Agent 713 was always better at Field-Ops than he was. During his time in the EPF, he discovered that there was a counter-organization called the RPF that was plotting against them for many years in secret, slowly gathering members. Morgan did his best to talk others out of joining the RPF, so that they would not get stronger. After the The Big Explosion in 2013, Morgan joined the SFCP and was highly appalled when Agent 713 betrayed the agency and joined the RPF and decided to work harder than ever. He went on many missions involving dangerous ones, like tracking down and tailing known members of the RPF and finding out where they disappear to and infiltrating RPF bases. Every now and then, he met his cousin, Agent 713 along the way but was never successful in capturing him. He was sent to hospital during Doomsweek 2016 and could therefore not aid other agents in attempting to find Herbert and Narvy. He went on a mission to find Ash Atompenguin during Operation: Gangster and was hypnotized in Club Doom. Post-2020 Morgan did his best to fight in the Battle of 2023 and managed to track down Herbert to his hiding place and send the coordinates to other agents, ending the battle. He was among the agents that ambushed the RPF agents in the Mine during The Hunt and held out against the RPF during the Elimination but was captured by the RPF agents when he and the group of rebel agents he was with was outnumbered by eight to one. Trivia * He is listed on the Antarctica family tree painting in his grandfather's old house. * He is among the top 15 Agency Triad agents and also won an 'Agent of the year' award. * Under his hat, he has straight, brown hair. Category:Penguins Category:SFCP Category:Agents Category:EPF Category:New Penguin City Category:Morgan Antarctica's Family